


Good Boy

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Black Queen got her hands on a Wolverine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Date finished: 27 October 2001. Plays off of the whole leather-and-whips, Hellfire Club thing, but doesn't take place around the Black Queen time. Thanks to Devil Doll and Deke for the beta reads.

Logan woke up chained, blindfolded and gagged.

Obviously, something was amiss.

He pulled at his bonds, but they were tight. He popped his claws, but his arms were tied so that he couldn't do anything more than flex his wrists a couple of inches. Couldn't cut through anything. At least he was upright and not upside down.

'Flamin' hell,' he thought. 'What've I gotten myself into now?'

His ears pricked at the sound of soft, sultry laughter. The sharp click of high heels on tile was next, coming slowly closer to him. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Jeannie?!" he tried to say, but all that came out from around the leather gag was a muffled, "Eeeneh!"

That laugh again, slow and sticky-sweet, like honey. Hands clad in buttery soft leather slid across his chest and over his stomach -- and to add insult to injury, he realized that he was naked -- and down to cup his formerly uninterested genitals. He let out a muffled groan as her small, sure hands stroked him to hardness.

Just when he was really starting to get into it, to thrust his hips forward into her hands, she stopped. Damn. It. He grunted and started to thrust his hips again, but stopped cold when he felt the unmistakable bite of a blade at his throat.

"I think somebody's been a bad Wolverine," she purred, voice all silk, dripping honey and poison. "I think somebody needs to be punished."

She squeezed his cock painfully hard for a second, making him whimper. ('Jesus, did I just whimper?' he thought.) Then, she slipped something stretchy and constricting over the head of it. He groaned helplessly, unable to stop his hips from moving.

The blade moved a little closer to breaking the skin, and he froze. "Be a good boy and hold still," she hissed, then slid whatever the hell that thing was all the way down his erection.

It felt like a warm, tight pussy. He moaned but held perfectly still. She let out a satisfied chuckle. "That a'boy. Now, here are the rules. You can't come until I say you can. You have to stay quiet. And you have to be hard when I get back, just as hard as you are right now. If you fail any of the criteria, I'll leave you here for hours. If you pass, I'll play with you some more, and maybe let you feel a real pussy. Nod your head if you understand," she said.

Swallowing hard, he nodded slowly. "That's my good Wolverine," she purred against his ear. "I'll be back."

With that, she squeezed the thing that was around his cock, and it began writhing and pulsating, squeezing and rubbing him. He nearly choked, but managed to not make a noise. Listening to the click of her heels move farther away, he tried to focus himself. Usually, he could easily keep himself from coming, despite any stimulus. At that moment, though, he was having much more difficult of a time. He was blind and immobilized, completely vulnerable and completely turned on.

It took some experimentation and a lot of control, but he finally managed to find a good balance between ignoring and feeling the pleasure. He probably could have stayed in that state of mind for quite a while, if the device hasn't suddenly sped up. He gritted his teeth, biting down on the gag so hard that he worried he'd bite it in half.

Just when he thought he was about to lose it and come, it stopped. He nearly sobbed with relief, but bit down on gag instead. It had probably been only ten minutes, but it had felt like hours. The thing slipped off of his cock suddenly, making him suck in a sharp breath through his nose.

"Oh, you were such a good boy, Logan," she whispered suddenly, and he jumped; he hadn't heard her come back over the roaring in his ears.

"I think you deserve a reward," she continued, rubbing his nipples with her fingertips. Suddenly, the wall he thought was behind him tilted backwards ninety degrees. He let out a muffled yell of surprise, ending up flat on his back.

"Tsk, tsk. You weren't supposed to make any noise. I suppose I'll have to punish you for that," she said, heels clicking on the floor again. "But I won't punish you too harshly, since you behaved so well while I was gone."

The table (he assumed it was a table) shifted slightly when she boosted herself up onto it. Silk-soft skin (or was it really silk?) brushed against his naked hip, and he gritted his teeth around the gag.

Her leather-gloved hand petted the side of his face gently, fingers smoothing down his sideburn. "I'm going to take the gag off of you, but you're to stay quiet until I say, understand?" she said.

He nodded, then felt her lift his head up and unbuckle the gag. He stretched his jaw as soon as it was out of his mouth. "Now," she whispered, "I want you to get your Mistress good and wet. If you can make me come, maybe your punishment will be a little less severe."

He nodded again, this time with anticipation. He listened to her move around, then felt the insides of her thighs brush the sides of his face, leather against his raised arms. "Put that tongue to use, baby," she hissed and pressed her sex down onto his mouth.

He breathed in through his nose, taking in her scent, then opened his mouth and got to work. She sighed when he pushed his tongue into her, moaned and writhed when he flickered it over her clit, bucked when he licked her long and hard.

He strained his imagination against the blackness of his vision, tried to picture her writhing on his face, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples. Her hips started to move in little circles and her moans took on a more frantic edge, so he focused on her clit, flicking it hard, rubbing the point of his tongue against it, willing her to come even though he probably wasn't supposed to will anything on her.

She stiffened suddenly, her thighs tightening, and she let out a sharp cry. 'Oh yes,' he thought, bearing down on her clit. She moaned and shuddered, bucking on his mouth a few more times before going limp. "Oh..." she panted, "you're so good. I almost don't want to punish you after that."

She shifted off of his face, her silky legs rubbing against his arms. "But you broke my rule. Time for your punishment."

She straddled his hips, pressing her slick sex down onto his erection. He clenched his teeth, biting back a moan. God, she was so hot and wet; he wanted to flip her over and hold her down, fuck her until she was begging for mercy.

He heard her laugh darkly. "Oh, that was a naughty thought," she said softly, dangerously. "Don't you know that you shouldn't think things like that about your Mistress?"

He shifted his hips underneath her defiantly. He heard the 'snick' of a blade opening an instant before its cold surface was pressed against his collarbone.

"I think you need to learn to behave," she said coldly. "You think you're still in charge here? Well, surprise. You have no power here, especially over me. You need to get that into your head, Wolverine."

The knife was razor-sharp. It slid across his pectoral, slicing a shallow line, the blade cutting through his skin cleanly. He gasped at the stinging pain, then again at the rush of cold air against his damp cock when she lifted herself off of him.

The blade but into him again, lower, on his stomach, just a nick this time. Again, another long line drawn across his ribs. He felt thin drops of blood slide down his side before the cut healed.

He gasped with each burning kiss of the blade, unable to ready himself for the pain. He couldn't see, so he guessed where the next cut would come, only to have it slice into him where he least expected it. His eyes stung with unwanted tears, but he was getting harder, his cock straining away from his body.

He was panting, nearly sobbing when she finally stopped. "Do you understand now?" she said breathlessly. "Do you know who holds the leash here? You can answer me."

"Yes!" he gasped.

"Yes what?" she hissed, and he felt the tip of the knife prick at his throat.

"Yes, Mistress!" he cried, completely gone; he was so desperate and under her control that he would have jumped off of a cliff if she told him to.

"Who? Who's in control?"

"You, Mistress, you."

The knife clattered to the floor somewhere under his feet. "Good boy," she whispered. "Good, good boy. I think you've had enough punishment. How about a reward for learning?"

"Please, Mistress."

"Would you like me to ride that big cock of yours, pet?"

He moaned and his erection jerked. "Yes, Mistress, please..."

"Are you going to make your Mistress feel good with it?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

She leaned down so that her bare breasts brushed against his chest and her hot mouth was against his ear. "Would you like for me to take your blindfold off so you can watch?" she purred, licking his earlobe.

"Oh, god, yes please..."

"Please what?" she sing-songed.

"Please, Mistress, I want to see you..."

The blindfold suddenly slid off of his eyes and he blinked rapidly. It wasn't very bright in the room, but after seeing only darkness for so long, his eyes were sensitive.

She sat up on top of him, and his breath left his lungs at the sight of her. Her red hair was piled on top of her head and a few loose curls draped over her shoulders to brush at her pink nipples. His eyes raced over her, taking in darkly lined eyes, deep ruby lips, white, white skin encased in black leather. Soft leather gloves stretched to above her elbows.

She had pushed the cups of her merrywidow down so that her large breasts were bare but still pushed up. The corset cinched her already slender waist even smaller. Garter straps snaked over her naked hips down to sheer black stockings, and leather boots laced up to her knees. He moaned.

"Do you like what you see?" she said softly.

"Yes, Mistress, you're beautiful."

She smiled a coy little smile. "Are you ready, my pet?" she asked, just barely rubbing herself against his erection.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her sex, glistening with wetness, poised just millimeters from his cock. "Oh, god, I'm ready, Mistress," he panted.

She lifted herself up, tilted him into position, then slowly sank down onto it, talking only the broad head in. Logan moaned desperately, watching her slide lower and lower, watching his thick cock stretch her open. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her pink lips stretched around his erection.

She let out a low moan and slid down the rest of the way, until his balls were nestled against her ass. "Mmm, that's good, pet. You're such a big boy," she breathed. "Now, be good and don't come until I tell you."

"Mistress..."

"Yes?"

"May I moan, please?"

She smiled indulgently down at him. "Of course you may, darling. You behaved very well during your punishment, so you can make all the noise you want."

She leaned forward again. "In fact, I want you to be loud. I want to hear just how good I make you feel." She squeezed him inside of her and he groaned. "Yes, just like that," she whispered.

Lifting herself up, she thrust herself onto him shallowly, letting just the head move in and out. "Oh, I like the way that feels, pet," she said. "You're so big. Do you like the way I feel around your cock?"

He whimpered. "Yes, Mistress."

"Tell me how it feels," she said, sliding back down all the way.

He gasped. "Ohh... tight... and wet. You're so wet... oh... You're so tight that... that it feels like I shouldn't fit inside of you," he panted, his bound hands opening and closing on nothing.

She sighed, rocking back and forth slowly. "Mmm... tell me more, pet."

"You're... unngh... slippery... and smooth..."

He was rapidly passing the point where coherent speech was lost. She started rocking a little faster, her gloved hands coming to play with her nipples. "Watch my hands, Wolverine," she said, "and tell me what you like best about fucking your Mistress."

His cock was pulsing, and he had to grit his teeth hard to fight the urge to come. "I like... oh, god!" he moaned, watching her squeeze her nipples hard.

"Keep talking, pet, or I won't let you come at all."

He closed his eyes for a second and focused himself enough to talk. "I like watching your cunt grip my cock when you lift up," he growled, barely keeping himself from coming.

Her green eyes flashed, and she started rising up and down on him, making him moan. "Keep watching my hands," she whispered, squeezing her nipples one last time, the black leather of her gloves a stark contrast to her fair skin.

Palms flat, she smoothed her hands down her body and between her thighs, down to hold herself open so he had a good view of himself penetrating her. She pressed down all the way, rocking on him for a second, then lifted up slowly, clenching her muscles around him. He panted, eyes wide, staring.

Smirking, she reached up and took hold of a hanging ring that he didn't notice before. Using it to brace herself, she started pumping herself on him hard, teasing her clit with her free hand. "Remember, sweetheart," she said somewhat breathlessly, "you can't come until I tell you to."

With that, she tilted her head back and rode him hard, rubbing her clit, sliding her fingers back to touch his cock, moaning and gasping. Jesus, it pushed him right to the edge. He could feel his orgasm hovering, wanting to rip through him, but he fought it back.

She fingered her clit frantically, then arched her back, thrusting her breasts out. "Oh, I'm coming!" she cried out, and he felt her sex tighten around his cock, clenching rhythmically.

He bit into his bottom lip to keep himself under control. She bucked on him, gasping and crying out, grinding her clit against his pelvic bone. After a few teeth-grinding moments, she slowed down, breathing hard. "Mmm... oh, that was so good," she said, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could lick her juices off of her fingertips.

"Mistress, may I come now?" he asked desperately.

She gave him a wicked smile. "Oh, are you ready?" she asked, laughing at his frenzied moan. "I suppose I could indulge you a bit. You have been very good for your Mistress.

"All right, you can come," she said, and started a hard rhythm.

Now that he had permission, it didn't take much. Two thrusts and he was howling, shouting, cock jetting semen deep inside of her for what felt like forever. The world seemed to spin out from underneath him, and he blacked out.

\--

When he came to, Jean was still on top of him, still on his cock. She paused in wiping his chest clean with a damp cloth to smile at him. "You okay?" she asked, her voice no longer the dangerous, sultry purr from earlier.

"Yeah," he croaked, swallowing.

Still smiling, she opened the restraints around his wrists, then popped the ones around his ankles open with her mind. He moaned in relief and stretched.

"It wasn't too intense, was it?" she said, looking faintly worried.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to lay on his chest. "Let's just say we can't do that all the time. You might kill me," he rumbled, smiling at her laughter.


End file.
